The Darkest Hunter
by CaseZ19
Summary: There is a infinite number of realities. Each with its own rules. The constants, and the variables. What happens when one variable awakes in a reality that is not his own? Join Riku as he searches the World of Remnant to find a way home, or die trying.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **In a world that never was or will be is a castle, and atop that castle stood three warriors of immense power facing one who has unlocked a way to ultimate power. These warriors and they're next actions could change the fate of all worlds and they're own.**

"Kingdom Hearts. Fill me with hearts full of rage." says a black cloaked man

"Xemnas stop!" exclaims a brunette boy

"Hearts full of sorrow." Xemnas

"You'll never win Xemnas." yells a silver haired

"Give me the power to wipe these fools from existence." Xemnas says with rage

Suddenly a burst of light explodes from Xemnas and the silver haired boy runs in front of his friends trying to protect them. When the light fades the silver haired boy is no where to be seen.


	2. A New World

**Chapter 1**

Waking to the sound of a window breaking and screaming a silver haired boy wakes up in a ditch.  
"What the? Where... am i?" he inquired to himself.  
The boy gets up and climbs out of the ditch to see a girl in a red dress swinging around a massive scythe as a bunch of guys in suits run away.  
"Well that's different." the boy remarks.  
Immediately he rushes in with his weapon in hand and stops her weapon as soon as it clashes against his.  
"What are you doing?! Your letting those thieves get away!" the girl exclaims in surprise.  
"What? But I thought..." the boy thinks then backs away from her and says "I'm sorry. let's get them." He then runs after the real thieves.  
While pursuing the thieves they lose them and take to the ceiling to find them only to see a helicopter with the thieves on it. The silver haired boy raises his hand and then orbs made of pure darkness shoot out of his hand at it.  
"What?! Hey we got projectiles incoming!" exclaims a man wearing a hat.  
Immediately the orbs are hit with blasts of fire destroying them and then more spouts at the boy and girl. however with in a second it is blocked by a what appears to be a school teacher carrying a flail.  
"A Huntress now? You have got to be kidding me. Hey! Get us out of here now." orders the man with a hat.  
As they fly away the Huntress gets a call and she answers it.  
"Yes Ozpin?" she asks.  
"I want you to bring both of those children here to me Glynda. I imagine me and the boy have much to speak about." said Ozpin.  
"Very well." Glynda turns to the duo and says "My employer would like to meet the two of you."  
They go to a building and the boy waits outside as the girl in red talks to their mysterious friend, as he waits he listens at the door to learn that the girl's name is Ruby Rose, the one who wants to speak with him is called Professor Ozpin, and that she is being transferred to some place called Beacon Academy. After learning this the door opens and the girl bounces out of the room in glee and he is ushered in.  
"Hello there. Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asks.  
"You are Professor Ozpin. The Headmaster of some school called Beacon Academy. Other than that I do not know anything about you." explained the boy.  
"Well it seems you have me at a disadvantage. You know my name, and occupation and yet I know nothing of you other than you wield the powers of darkness and a Keyblade." the boy shows surprise on his face for a second because this man knows of darkness and the Keyblade. "Surprised? Get used to the feeling of it. I know a great many things, however why don't you tell me your name first if you wouldn't mind." Ozpin says calmly.  
"My name is Riku."


	3. New Life

"Chapter 2

"Well then Riku it seems to me that you have much to learn before the end of the night. To make it easy you will use this."

" Ozpin then hands Riku white square. As Riku picks it up it comes apart in his hand revealing a screen.

" "What is this?"

"It's called a scroll. With it you can access many different things. Such as the internet for all your information needs, a phone in order to cal those you have made acquaintances with, and also you will be able to keep an eye on both you and your opponent's aura when in a class dual or formal dual" Ozpin explains after taking a drink of his coffee.

"And what's aura?"

"You can look up everything I have listed on this paper after you leave. I will also have set up some forged documents stating you were born in this world and that you have lived in a small outlying village your whole life till now. You will board the ship to Beacon and begin classes at Beacon to become a hunter. And through all of this you must never let others learn of where you are truly from. Other than that have fun, make friends, and such. Oh and one more thing. You will need some money so I have set up a allowance on a credit card connected to my bank account. its not much of an allowance compared to some students you might come across but it is enough to get you by."

Ozpin then lays down the paper and gets up and leaves. Riku grabs the paper and unfolds it and begins to look over it seeing many things he has never seen before.

"He expects me to learn all this in a night? Well I better get started I guess" Riku says to himself as he looks up the first subject on the scroll.

Throughout the night Riku went to sleep off and on. His thoughts often wandering to his friends and what might have happened to them and when he wasn't thinking about them he was studying. He found this world and its laws, history, even the fairy tales were so interesting he couldn't put down the scroll at times. Soon however he did finally fall asleep for the final time that night and was awoken by the alarm on his scroll.

"Guess its time to catch my ride"

Riku gets on the ship and not even five minutes into the flight he sees the girl in red from the night before.

"Oh I'm so happy that my baby sister gets to come to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" exclaims a blonde girl who then starts to strangle her with a hug.

"Please stop." pleads Ruby.

"But I'm so proud of you!" says the blonde with enthusiasm.

"Really sis it was nothing." Ruby says sadly.

Riku then gets a message on his scroll and checks it as he trys to tune out the rest of the ship's passengers.

 _Riku all the paperwork to make you exist is finished. Your full name is Riku Ken, your parents were killed by Grimm and your reason you want to become a Hunter is so you can make it harder for the same thing to happen to other kids. Stick to this story like your life depends on it. Also under no circumstances are you to show your magic abilities to anyone except for your power over the forces of darkness. If anybody asks it is your Semblance._

 _From, Ozpin_

"Couldn't even give me a proper name? Figures." Riku mumbles to himself.

"Oh look its that guy I told you about last night. Umm what was your name again?" asked Ruby

"I never said my name. Its Riku Ken but you can just call me Riku. Nice to meet you again Ruby."

"Thanks for protecting my sister. She tends to do things that get her in trouble." says the blonde.

"Yang! Thats not true." exclaims Ruby.

"Trust me, it wasn't a problem in the slightest. It was actually kind of fun. I certainly didn't expect to get in a chase after criminals on my first night in the big city. Anyway its nice to meet you." Riku says as he extends his hand.

"The name is Yang Xiao Long. Thrill seeker, pun maker and all around fun person." Yangs announces while shaking Riku's hand vigorously.

Everybody then looks out the window and sees Beacon below.

Immediately after a guy in white armor runs past us and vomits.

"Well the view isn't for everyone." says Riku.

"Still the moment was nice while it lasted. Hopefully the people i meet are better than Vomit Boy though." says Ruby.

Soon after the flight lands after a quick announcement from Glenda Goodwitch and everybody starts to disembark.

"This is it. New world, New life. I just wish my friends were here." Riku says somberly as he gets off the ship.


	4. Author's thanks

**thank you all for your support and your advice to my writing. i know it was atrocious at first do to my time skipping. that was because i am not used to writing in regular book like format so i will be trying to fix that. also i would like to start some interactivity with fans now and future fans. so starting now i will be taking new pictures for the cover to this story. rules are is that it has to do with riku and team rwby or him in the rwby universe. and it has to be appropriate. nothing lewd folks. other than that you should be able to expect a new chapter by about two more weeks. thank you all and i love you folks for making me feel like i still have my talent.**


	5. reason for the hiatus

hey everybody guess who's back! yeah i ain't dead but my laptop is and i just don't have the cash to get a new one yet. at least not one i want. just letting you know that this story isn't dead, we will see riku continue through the world of Remnant. it just with a car accident happening, writer's block, relationship issues, and computer failure its been kinda hard to do much of anything. but keep your chin up cause hopefully within the next two or three months i'll have a new computer an you guys will have the new chapters i promised so long ago and more.

thank you all for your support when this was alive and now it will be so again. i love y'all so keep being awesome


End file.
